vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Holmes
Summary Jodie Holmes is the protagonist of Beyond: Two Souls. The narrative follows Jodie through 17 (ages 8 - 25) years of her life. As the player experiences the game, they will receive more information about the afterlife, and discover the true meaning of the entity Aiden, the ghostly presence tethered to Jodie. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with weapons. 9-B with Aiden's Powers Name: Jodie Holmes. Elizabeth North (CIA given identity). Aiden is her twin brother that is tethered to Jodie as an entity. Origin: Beyond Two Souls Gender: Female. Aiden is Male. Age: 25 Classification: Human, Retired CIA Operative | Entity Powers and Abilities: Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Skilled Soldier and CIA Agent, Extrasensory Perception, Possible Resurrection (See Note). Aiden, as an entity, possesses Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Possession, Forcefield, Healing/Regeneration (Mid-Low, but it takes time) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Can fight and defeat trained soldiers), Street level with weapons. Wall level with Aiden's Powers (Left a hole in a wall and destroyed part of one) Speed: Athletic Human (Capable of fighting against multiples persons at the same time. Very quick reflexes, as she can easily block and counters hits from trained soldiers and dodge falling object in crusial and dangerous situations) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Can defeat trained soldiers, and overpower regular people rather easily) Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Wall Class with Aiden's Powers Durability: Street level (Survived a 3 meters fall during her CIA training. Took hits from baseball bats, metal pipes and a wrench directly to the face). Wall level with Aiden's Shields (Blocked bullets, fire, and managed to survived falls from the second floor of a building and from a full speed train) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Melee Range. Dozens of Meters with Aiden Standard Equipment: Military Gear. Portable Containment Field Belt. Intelligence: Above Average (Skilled CIA Operative. Resolved a test that included the necklace polynomial rather easily) Weaknesses: Aiden staying far away from Jodie can exhaust her. Jodie can't move without Aiden if Aiden is stuck. When possessing people, Aiden can't touch other people. Aiden has limits on how far he can go. Aiden and Jodie don't always comply with each other. When somebody kills a person possessed by Aiden, Jodie can feel it. Note: In the final cutscene of the game, Jodie explicity says "I died twice already", right before this, she mentioned that "Once Pandora's box is open, it can't never be closed again". This could potencially explain the portal that allows entities to escape from the Infraworld, but it also could explain how Jodie returned from dead twice, because she didn't simply return, but regained her physical body as well. Gallery Artwork of Jodie escaping the burning hospital.jpg|Jodie escaping from the burning Deparment of Paranormal Activities Ss22.jpg|DPA scientists studying Jodie and Aiden Beyond_two_souls_wallpaper_2-HD.jpg|Aiden protecting Jodie with a shield Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Federal Agents Category:Spirits Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Beyond Two Souls